theamazingworldofgumballcrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Thriller
I created the pictures of Gumball was Hotel Transylvania. Welcome to the Hotel Transylvania, Dracula (Adam Sandler)'s lavish five-stake resort, where monsters and their families can live it up, free to be the monsters they are without humans to bother them. On one special weekend, Dracula invites some of the world's most famous monsters - Frankenstein and his bride, the Mummy, the Invisible Man, a family of werewolves, and more - to celebrate his daughter Mavis' 118th birthday. For Drac, catering to all of these legendary monsters is no problem - but his world could come crashing down when one ordinary guy stumbles into the hotel and takes a shine to Mavis. The flims from Hotel Transylvania to Halloween Night and Gumball Dance with Michael Jackson' s Thriller. 'Michael Jackson's Thriller'is a 13-minute-and-43-second music video for the song of the same name released on December 2, 1983 and directed by John Landis, who also co-wrote the screenplay with Michael Jackson. Voted as the most influential pop music video of all time, Thriller proved to have a profound effect on popular culture, and was named "a watershed moment for the music industry" for its unprecedented merging of filmmaking and music. Guinness World Records listed it in 2006 as the "most successful music video", selling over 9 million units.5 In 2009, the video was inducted into the National Film Registry by the Library of Congress, the first music video to ever receive this honor, for being “culturally, historically or aesthetically” significant. Co-starring with Jackson was former Playboy centerfold Ola Ray. The video was choreographed by Michael Peters (who had worked with the singer on his prior hit "Beat It"), and Michael Jackson. The video also contains incidental music by film music composer Elmer Bernstein, who had previously worked with Landis on An American Werewolf in London. The video (like the song) contains a spoken word performance by horror film veteran Vincent Price. Rick Baker assisted in prosthetics and makeup for the production. "Thriller" was the third and final video for the Thriller album. The red jacket that Jackson wore was designed by John Landis' wife Deborah Landis to make him appear more "virile". Lyrics It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes, You're Paralyzed Chorus 'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About Strike You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller Tonight 2nd Verse You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just Imagination But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up Behind You're Out Of Time Chorus 'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With Forty Eyes You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight Bridge Night Creatures Call And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time (They're Open Wide) This Is The End Of Your Life 3rd Verse They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen, I'll Make You See Chorus That this is thriller, thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow! Rap Performed By Vincent Price Darkness Falls Across The Land The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighbourhood And Whosoever Shall Be Found Without The Soul For Getting Down Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin' Thriller night, baby, ooh! The Foulest Stench Is In The Air The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years And Grizzy Ghouls From Every Tomb Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom And Though You Fight To Stay Alive Your Body Starts To Shiver For No Mere Mortal Can Resist The Evil Of The Thriller (Evil laugh) Video Gallery Thriller in Hotel Transylvania with Gumball.png Hotel-Transylvania-21.jpg Creppy.jpg hotel-transylvania-international-tvspot-adam-sandler.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-11.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-3.jpg Category:Songs Category:Song Fic Category:Halloween Special Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:Songs Category:Song Fic Category:Halloween Special Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction